


Midnight Pitstop

by SuperPsychoNutcase



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Another Marinette in Gotham Fic, College Student Marinette, DCDesigns, Damian Wayne is suspicious at first, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, F/M, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Jason wants cookies, Marinette bakes, Marinette will be a Wayne, No Beta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tim just wants coffee, We Die Like Men, if Bruce has anything to say about it, one way or another
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPsychoNutcase/pseuds/SuperPsychoNutcase
Summary: Marinette has moved to Gotham to attend university only to be attacked and then immediately rescued within her first week. Grateful and understanding of the woes of heroism, Marinette starts leaving little thank yous on her balcony for Batman and his sidekicks to enjoy every night.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 350
Kudos: 1670





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Testing out a concept. Let me know in the comments if this should be pursued or scraped. :3

Red Hood, for wearing what had to be the ugliest suit Marinette had ever seen, was incredibly nice as he waited for the cops with her. The thugs who had managed to sneak up on her were tied up on the ground and no longer a threat to anyone. She didn’t even have a chance to start throwing punches before both were getting their asses handed to them by one of the city’s heroes. His appearance was an unexpected yet pleasant surprise to the french-chinese woman.

Red Hood patted her head like on would a dog. “You know, you seem pretty calm after being assaulted. I hope you’re not bottling up any nasty emotions. I hear that it does shit for your mental health.”

She giggled and swatted at his hand. “After enduring Hawkmoth’s Akumas for three years, it’s become a habit.” He stiffened, probably wanting to question her about what she meant, when the police pulled up. The two herded the criminals into the backseat and interrogated Marinette and her rescuer before driving off into the night. She heaved a weary sigh and turned to the horribly dressed vigilante. Remembering the coffee bean cookies she had in her bag, Mari pulled out the container and offered it as a gift. “Thank you for saving me. I’m new to around here and I thought that the whole don’t go out after dark warning was just a common thing people tell their neighbors. I don’t know what would’ve happened to me if you hadn’t been there, so take these with my gratitude.”

The offer of free food always made others friendlier. However, Red Hood took a step back. “I couldn’t possibly. I’m just doing my job.”

She didn’t lower her hands. “Go ahead and have them. I did things like this all the time for the heroes of Paris. I know heroes like you work hard to keep the streets safe.”

“Well if you insist.” Red Hood deftly took the box but didn’t open it. “So about those…” 

Gunshots in the distance cut him off and a muffled voice could be heard from his ear. Red hood heaved a weary sigh. She offered him a kind smile as she was able to sympathize with his mood. “Crime never stops, huh?”

“Tell me about it.” He sassed back in a dead tone.

She pondered the pros and cons of sharing her address with a stranger and determined that he couldn’t be that bad if he swung around beating up criminals at night. She captured his attention by pointing to the apartment complex at the end of the block. “You see the balcony? The one at the top corner? That’s where I live. If you want any snacks or late night coffee to keep you up, I don’t mind leaving some out every night for you and your partners. I’m usually up all night anyway making commissions and it gives me a reason to maintain my baking skills.”

The ear piece squawked with more orders and rushed Red Hood to the next crime scene. The vigilante examined me, his whited out eyes hiding his emotions. “I’ll think about it. Have a good night.”

Marinette grinned and watched him run down the street, pull out some kind of grapple, and used it to swing onto the roof. A tiny red fairy flew out of her purse to hover in front of my face. “That was a close one, Marinette. Are you sure you want to live here?”

“I’m sure.” The young designer started walking again, her Kwami safely tucked in her purse. “I have a really good feeling about this place.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oracle does some research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the positive reviews, I will be pursuing this fanfic! This is all I've got so far. Updates will be slow. Y'all are going to find out why I need to finish a story before posting. :3

Red Hood groaned as Batman called it a night. Joker’s goons tended to run wild with their boss locked away in Arkham Asylum and there had been plenty of them out tonight.

As Jason was preparing to leave, Dick spotted the little black box that he had hidden on a roof before leaping into the fight. “Whatcha got there?”

“I saved a chick and she gave me cookies as a thank you.” He lifted the lid and squealed in excitement at the delicacies inside. “Oh my god, they are fucking adorable! They look like giant coffee beans!”

Robin, or Damian aka Demon Spawn, sneered at him. “Are you insane? Those could be poisoned! The person who gave you those could have been an assassin!”

Tim took the box, mumbling something about testing them at the base, when the very mention of the sweet girl who had given him the box brought back the confusion he felt when she mentioned heroes and villains in Paris. “Speaking of, hey Oracle! Can you run through news outlets in Paris and find out if they have any heroes over there? The chick that gave me the cookies said she left out treats for the heroes of Paris all the time.”

“That is so sweet.” Dick cooed in adoration. “Why doesn’t anyone do that for us?”

Robin stalked past them, no doubt heading for the new bike he had made for their nocturnal shenanigans. “Because some of them want us dead.”

Oracle hummed over the comm. “Nothing.”

Red Hood ignored Damian’s smug countenance. “Seems like an odd thing for a girl to lie about considering who we are.”

“I don’t think you understand. There is nothing. Just a strange five year gap of infor… Hello there.” Barbara’s intrigue could be felt radiating out of the ear piece. “Get back to the Cave. You all have got to see this.”

Red Hood and Nightwing shared a look before hopping onto their respective rides and racing back to base, taking back roads and doubling back to confuse any would-be tails. Jason was the last to make it back to the Batcave and found his family crowded around the conglomeration of montiers run by one Barbara Wayne-Gordon. The man with white streaked black hair removed his mask. “So what did you want to show us?”

"A government issued blockade. When a country doesn't want information to be accessible to outsiders, they put this kind of wall up to prevent certain things from getting out. I simply had to change the VPN and…." A series of articles flooded the monitors. She and Bruce skimmed the headlines. "I found the heroes of Paris."

Jason flipped Damian the bird as he sauntered up to the computer. He read aloud the headlines from most recent to oldest. "'Who is Ladybug?'. 'Adrien Agreste Sues The Ladyblog on behalf of Ladybug'. 'Interviews with the temporary heroes!'. 'Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir'. 'Adrien Agreste being questioned'. 'Did Adrien Agreste know?'. 'Gabriel Agreste arrested for terrorism'. 'Ladybug and Chat Noir reassure the public: Hawkmoth will face justice!'. Fuck me."

Dick peered at another monitor, this one displaying the blogs and private sites. "'Akumas rated from least to most dangerous according to kill count.' People died?"

Stephanie eyed the various discussions between Parisians with shocked disgust. "The casual way they talk about death is disturbing."

Barbara pointed out one discussion in particular. "This blog talks about something called a Miraculous Cure. Apparently Ladybug had the power to reverse the damages done by both the Akumas and the Heroes."

"That would come in handy!" Tim's voice echoed throughout the cavern. The young man trekked back to the group with the box in hand. "These are clean. Ran one through every test we have and nothing."

Jason whooped and shoved an entire cookie in his mouth. He froze, processing the symphony of flavors, and groaned in content. Dick looked over his shoulder with a hopeful glint in his eyes. "Are they good?"

Jason looked between his family and the box. "Disgusting. Absolutely revolting. Worst thing I ever put in my mouth. Don't worry, I'll eat them all to spare you the dumpster fire that are these cookies."

Tim took a cookie and bit into it. He whimpered in pleasure and proceeded to cram another into his mouth before Dick ripped it away. "It tastes like coffee! This is the best thing I have ever eaten, bar none. No offense, Alfred."

The butler hummed around his own cookie. How he even got one from Bruce’s other side Jason knew not. "None taken."

Oracle focused on one article in particular. "So all the heroes outed themselves, all except Ladybug. Chat Noir revealed himself because daddy dearest turned out to be the villain they'd been fighting for years and he was suspected of working with him. Adrien Agreste outed Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Multimouse at the press conference and called for the other heroes to come forward."

She brought up the photograph of Adrien and Marinette, and Jason gasped around his third cookie. "That's her! That's the girl I saved!"

Barbara pulled up everything she could on the girl. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Moved here earlier this week to attend Gotham University for fashion design and business. Wow. Quite the accomplished young lady: graduated as class president and valedictorian, winner of four elite fashion contests hosted by Audrey Bourgeois, serial volunteer, hosted free baking classes for the orphanages of Paris, founder of DC-Designs and co-founder of Designer's Against Skin Trade. Damian, didn't you donate money to that awhile back?"

The green eyed Wayne tried not to look interested. "It's a foundation that protests the use of feathers, fur, or leather in their designs. Drake, what are doing?"

Tim was gawking at the image on the screen. It was one of Marinette's social profiles and depicted the blushing designer standing next to a beaming Jagged Stone wearing a tuxedo with intricate embroidery of music notes and crocodile scales along the lapels and sides of the sleeves and pant legs. A purple short haired woman stood at his side in a black 50's style dress with matching embroidery along the bodice that trailed down one side the skirt. Both outfits were elegant enough for the red carpet yet stood out for the unrivaled quality and care that was apparent in every stitch. The description detailed how both outfits were made by DC-Designs.

Tim turned to Bruce and spoke in a serious and determined tone. "Father, I think it's about time I settled down and got married."

Jason munched on his fifth cookie. "Not if I ask her first."

Dick looked over the picture of Marinette Dupain-Cheng, not failing to notice her dark hair and bright blue eyes. "Someone better ask her quick before Bruce adopts her."

Cassandra nommed on her own cookie and nodded in agreement.

"Let's finish up here and get some sleep. Tim and I have a meeting in the morning." Bruce took a cookie on his way out, turning around to grab another after one bite.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette meets more of the Batfam.

School was in session for two weeks before Marinette started noticing that the snacks she left out on her balcony every night was depleting. Now that she had somewhat settled into her schedule, she no longer collapsed into bed after school and was back to staying up late to work in commissions. With the doors to the balcony being in her work room, Marinette was often bent over one project or another and didn't pay attention to what was happening out her window. 

It was Friday evening, no school tomorrow, when she curled up on her hanging chair chained to the roof protruding over her balcony, and picked up where she left off on her latest embroidery. It was nearly completed, an Asian style dragon clutching a pearl in its mouth and wrapped tightly around a fencing foil. The kimono-like jacket was commissioned by Kagami's mother as a birthday present for her daughter. It was made of the finest quality silk money could buy and was shaping up to be quite the masterpiece. 

A soft thud and flash of color in the corner of her eye brought Marinette out of her designing daze. Perched on the rail was Red Hood, the backdrop of the night sky making the red of his costume all the brighter. Another hero sporting similar colors landed on the balcony from the roof. Marinette looked at the figure curiously, having only seen him via grainy photos taken in passing. "Good evening."

"Evening." The man started simply as he padded up to the table set up with coffee and treats. Red Robin poured himself my special brew into the biggest travel cup offered. He chugged half of it and got a refill before he addressed the hostess again. "Where do you get this coffee from? I haven't felt this awake in months."

She smiled and returned to her project. "Secret recipe of mine. It has helped me pull no small amount of all-nighters. I'm glad to see someone else else getting some proper use out of it."

The opaque glass dome was removed and both vigilantes delved into the plate of goodies already boxed and ready to go. Marinette had made quite the assortment of macaroons, all of them depicting the symbols of the local heroes. The Batman macaroons were made of decadent dark chocolate, Nightwing’s was blueberry, Spoiler was grape, blackberry for Black Bat, Red Hood’s was cherry and chocolate, Red Robin was represented with red velvet, and Robin’s flavour was honey and green tea. Since she only had one class early that morning, Marinette had been able to bake up more than just one or two kinds of pastries and was able to really dedicate time to baking. 

Red Hood emitted a high pitched squeal. He put his hand up to his ear. "Nightwing! She made macaroons with our symbols on them! They're so cute!"

The other hero, Red Robin sipped on his coffee while leaning against the rail. She was too focused on her work to notice he was staring. “Are you embroidering by hand?”

She glanced up at him and returned her eyes to the silk. “It’s a skill I’ve honed through years of practice. It’s also one of my trademarks. I have yet to get an embroidery machine. Even if I had one, there’s just something about doing something by hand that is far more satisfying. Like I accomplished some great feat.”

“Why don’t you buy a machine?” Red Robin cocked his head, resembling a confused puppy. “It would save you time and allow for greater output.”

Marinette shrugged her dainty shoulders. “I always tell myself I’ll start shopping for one, but something always manages to distract me. There are a few that have caught my eye that turned out to be… what is the word? Anyway, they weren’t the right fit for me, so here I am doing embroidery by hand. At least I am improving.”

Another body fell from the roof. Marinette looked up at the soft thud of his landing and gaped at Robin’s suit. She was silent as she took in the contrasting colors of the costume before rediscovering the ability to speak. “I thought that the photo I found online must have made your suit look worse than it actually is, but I see now that it is just as ugly in person.”

The mask hiding his identity somehow made his scowl more pronounced. “It’s not like I designed it!”

Marinette continued to stare. “Only the sickest most twisted mind could make something that hideous and dare call it a uniform.”

The two older men choked on their own air supply as they began to titter like children. A masked head appeared, peeking over the roof of the balcony. “I take offense to that.”

“This suit offends my eyes.” Marinette sighed and set aside her embroidery. She stood up, unwinding the measuring tape from her neck. “Come here. Let me get your measurements. I can’t let you continue running about like this.”

Robin retreated with every step she took. “I don’t need your help!”

She snorted, “Listen here, Mr. Trafficlight. You need a new suit. Mostly because that one isn’t made for sneaking about in the shadows. Those colors practically scream ‘distraction’ rather than stealth.”

Robin’s ire was not abated. “What do you know of making armoured suits?”

“More than you think, and I can most certainly make one that would help you blend into the darkness better than you do now.” Marinette grabbed a Robin themed macaroon and shoved it into his mouth to prevent further complaining and started taking his measurements as he grumbled around the cookie.

“So,” Nightwing started from beside the snack table. “how are you liking school?”

Marinette hummed thoughtfully. “It is very different from lycee, and Gotham is incredibly different from Paris. It's so much… darker here. Everyone rushing to and fro, no smiles shared between neighbors. Everyone here is so… guarded.”

Red Hood chugged down his own energy coffee. “Gotham is the crime capital of the world. What did you expect?”

She sighed, “I don’t know. In Paris, Hawkmoth and his Akumas made everyone band together in a way. Therapists would hold free open meetings for those who had been akumatized, my school used to have this weekly event where students could talk about the bad things going on in their life and others would offer support and advice on how to handle bad situations. It’s like… every man for himself here.”

Red Robin nodded in agreement. “That’s what happens when a city is plagued by villains and mafia thugs for generations.”

“Hey!” She reached to measure the inseam only for Robin to jump back. 

Marinette huffed in irritation. “The inseam is usually the first of any to rip. I need to know how much room I need to leave. Also should probably triple stitch it just in case.”

Robin allowed her to finish her measurements though not without growling and bitching about it all the while. Their comms all went off at the same time as some villain off in the distance was wreaking havoc on the city. Red Hood grabbed the box of macaroons while Red Robin grabbed the coffee and took off into the night. Robin was the last to leave as I tried to synopsize my usual method. “I’ll use your measurements and come up with a few sketches. I’ll show them to you next friday and we can narrow down what you want exactly before I start shopping for supplies.”

The vigilante sniffed, twirling his grappling gun on his finger. “I’ll supply you with everything you’ll need. Can’t have you getting some cheap material that will get me killed the first night I wear it.”

She smiled, “I can work with that. Any color palette you’d prefer?”

Robin shot the gun and prepared to take off. “You’re the designer. You pick.”

Marinette watched as the hero swung his way down the street and disappeared further into the city. Seeing it made her itch to don the Ladybug suit once again, but she knew how little Batman and his assistants disliked other heroes trespassing on his territory. Longg phased through the glass door and looked out over the cityscape. “It’s getting late, Lady Guardian. You should get some rest.”

She patted the Dragon Kwami affectionately and did just that. After all, she had an important meeting with a potential client tomorrow and it would be disastrous to insult Bruce Wayne by being late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is staying safe during the pandemic. :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette meets the Waynes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting school today. Wish me luck. Or death. Either one works.

Marinette woke with a gasp, the horrors of her past still flashing through her mind. She rolled on her side and curled in on herself, burying her face in her blanket covered legs. She stayed in her little protective ball as her heart rate settled and her breathing grew even. All the while, Marinette tried to get her thoughts under control.

“Mother Mortis…” was the name of what had to be the absolute worst Akuma that Ladybug had ever had to face. It wasn’t long after Miracle Queen and before Marinette really had time to settle into her role as Guardian, nor had she yet found suitable replacements for her temporary heroes. Mother Mortis was a battle that, to Ladybug, took days to defeat and purify. She had remembered being so exhausted that she collapsed into her bed and slept for over a day. Well, she would have if Sabine hadn’t been so worried for her daughter that she woke her up just to make certain she wasn’t dead.

Unwilling to face those memories now, or preferably ever, Marinette rolled out of bed early for once in her life. She dressed smartly for the day in a light gray viscose sheath dress finished with a black and gold belt with a burgundy bolero and matching pumps. She opted for a black purse with red accents and a simple black pearl necklace and bracelet set to complete the look. It was stylish yet understated with nothing to attract too much attention. With her hair up in a polished bun that may have taken her three or four tries to get right, Marinette made sure Tikki was settled into her bag and went out to start her day with caffeine-fueled confidence.

Bruce Wayne had contacted her not even half a week into her first semester as a university girl. He mentioned that one of his sons was a fan of her work and wanted to commission new suits for their holiday gala in December. He invited her to Wayne Manor so that they could talk business. As much as she hated the thought of meeting someone at such a private location for the first time, Marinette reassured herself that she was still wearing the Ladybug Miraculous and had the Horse Miraculous tucked away in her purse if she needed to make a safe getaway. She had read many horror stories about girls walking into a stranger’s home and coming out traumatized, if she was able to leave at all.

Around 10 am, her taxi pulled up to the gates of Wayne Manor. She paid the exorbitant fare and got out of the cab with barely enough time to grab her bag before it sped off. Thankfully, another car was waiting just past the opened gate with an older gentleman there holding the door. 

He took a small bow. “Good morning, Miss Dupain-Cheng. My name is Alfred, the butler of the Wayne family. Although the term babysitter is far more apt considering the behavior of the patriarch’s sons.”

She giggled and bowed back. “It was a pleasure to meet you, monsieur Alfred.”

The butler drove up the driveway, past the perfectly green and manicured hedges up to an impressive mansion. The door was big and heavy with a polished knocker. Alfred let her inside and to the parlor room. He left her alone to face the Wayne family with the excuse of returning the car to the garage. 

All the men in the room shared the same dark hair and piercing eyes, blue save for the darker skinned man whose default facial expression seemed to be a scowl. The three ladies were more diverse; a beaming blonde, a poised brunette, and a redhead bound to a wheelchair. The head of the house, Bruce Wayne, stood up from his luxurious sofa and extended his hand in greeting. He easily towered over Marinette’s petite form, standing nearly 2 meters tall ( a whooping 6’2). “Miss Dupain-Cheng. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me.”

“It’s an honor. Call me Marinette.” She gave him a firm handshake just as maman and papa had taught her.

Bruce Wayne offered a slight smile. “I’ve heard great things about you. Tim, my son, is a particularly big fan of your work for Jagged Stone.”

One of the boys squeaked in embarrassment and his siblings laughed. Marinette’s face heated in her own embarrassment at the insinuation of having a fan. She didn’t think she would ever get used to it the way Audrey and Gabriel did. She cleared her throat and tried not to fidget. “Thank you. Shall we get started?”

“Of course.” Bruce looked up and his soft expression grew stern. “Richard, get down from there. Don’t make me ask again.”

Confused, Marinette glanced up as well. She wished she could have been surprised to see a grown man hanging upside down from the nice chandelier by the knees, but years of Chat Noir antics and Akumas had given her experience. Marinette leaned in close to her host so that he would hear her whispered inquiry. “How long has he been up there?”

Mr. Wayne deadpanned, “Since this morning. He’s been sulking about some argument he and his siblings had last night.”

“Just leave him there. I can ask him questions from down here.” Marinette folded herself into the loveseat opposite the Wayne family. She whipped out a sketchbook, a book with older designs, sample binder, and lucky mechanical pencil. “So Mr. Wayne said that you all wanted some formal wear for your holiday party at the end of the year and possibly some casual and business wear. Any ideas on what you all want?”

Marinette sat in that room for well over the allotted appointment time as she talked shop with the Wayne family. Those like Stephanie and Jason knew exactly what they wanted while Tim and the silent Cassandra seemed more than willing to let her take control over their wardrobe. She passed around her book of previous sketches and gathered ideas on their preferences from the choices they made. As the gala costumes took form, Marinette opened her sample binder and went into a detailed explanation of how the different types of fabric could affect the drape and style of their outfits. Fabrics were selected, with Barbara falling in love with a golden satin crepe with a large rose floral pattern. Richard, or Dick, was the only one left who hadn’t given her any kind of comments or suggestions about his own suit.

“Red, green, and yellow!” Was his only request. “Because I like those colors!”

After having spent a few hours looking into the history of Robin last night, Marinette did not miss the connection. “You mean Robin’s colors? The hero?”

“Vigilante.” Damian, the only green eyed male in the room, corrected. 

Marinette began to collect her things. The appointment had gone on longer than she anticipated and it was time for lunch. “Is Monsieur Richard a fan of Robin?”

There was an air of amusement in the room that Marinette recognized but couldn’t quite figure out. Jason snickered into his cup of coffee. “You could say that. Dick has a fondness for Robin’s colors.”

She thumbed the pages of her sketchbook. “Everyone is entitled to their opinions.”

Stephanie was grinning behind her fist. “You don’t like Robin’s suit?”

Marinette shoved her books into her bag, being mindful of the Kwami in one of the pockets. “I once said that Robin’s suit looked terrible. I will have to apologize if I ever see him. I researched the previous Robins and his suit is by far the best.”

Damian smirked as Dick thrashed in the metal arms of the chandelier while his siblings and even his own wife laughed. “I’ll have you know that those colors are a tradition!”

“So is the Spanish bull run; just because it’s tradition doesn’t make it a good idea.” Marinette did find some amusement in this banter, but memories of her past battles began to rear their ugly heads and soured her mood. “There is a time and a place for such loud and eye catching colors. Though I suppose it works when you are the distraction so Batman can sneak around unnoticed.”

There was a growled-hissing sound that came from above, but Marinette paid it no mind. “I will sketch out some concept designs to email you all to choose from. You can expect them by next weekend. After you all have selected from the line up, I will start on making the patterns. If you so desire, I can email progress reports so you can stay updated on how far along I am on your commissions.”

“That would be wonderful.” Bruce rose and shook her hand again. “I feel atrocious for keeping for so long. Why don’t you stay for lunch?”

Marinette blushed at the thought of taking up more of their time. “I couldn’t possibly.”

Tim launched from the couch. “I’m sure she’s got her own errands to run. Miss Marinette, I would not mind offering you a ride home so you won’t have to wait for a taxi to drive all the way up here.”

Jason yanked his brother back down and soon both were engaged in a tense staring contest. Barbara snorted at their behavior and rolled over to Marinette. “Let me walk you to the door. These halls can get confusing.”

Tim and Jason were locked in a vicious thumb war before Marinette even made it past the door frame. Damian threw a smirk at the two, completely unnoticed, and followed her out. He caught up in no time. “My brothers are busy bickering like children so I guess I will be your ride out of here.”

Marinette smiled in gratitude.

Back in the parlor, Tim was victorious. He got up from the couch with the intent to spend quality time with Marinette on his bike. He looked around and saw no sign of her. “Where’d she go?”

Stephanie and Cassandra looped arms and started for the dining room with satisfied smiles on their faces. “She left with Damian.”

They left the room, choking back tears of laughter as the duel shout of “Demon Spawn!” followed them out and down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian and Marinette talk and a backstory is partially revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry for the wait. This chapter is probably the longest one to date mostly because there is just a lot to unpack. My life is super nuts right now with four online classes and a near full time job. Someone decided not to show up and was fired, so I've been working 32+ hours for the past three weeks. In addition, don't let anyone ever tell you online classes are easier. They are not! It's up to the student to stay on top of work and deadlines and they can be pretty easy to forget when you're exhausted from work.
> 
> Enjoy. :3

Damian carelessly tossed the car keys onto the counter in the garage and made his way to the Batcave. The drive to and from Marinette’s apartment had been partially enlightening, but evoked even more questions.

*****

_”So Miss Dupain-Cheng…”_

 _“Call me Marinette.” She cut him off with a smile._

_He felt irritated at having been interrupted, but he didn’t want to lash out and make her defensive. Then she wouldn’t answer his inquiries. “Marinette… I looked into your brand and discovered you are originally from Paris. What reason would a young fashion designer have for leaving one of the fashion capitals of the world for one of crime?”_

_She shifted in the soft suede seats. No leather in his car. “I just needed change is all. There were a lot of bad memories and emotions in Paris and I wanted to get away from it. I chose Gotham because I thought the difference would help me forget.”_

_Damian felt his lips twitch into a knowing smirk. “What kind of memories could a hero like you be running from, Multimouse.”_

_Marinette groaned at the name. “I can’t believe… wait, how did you know about that? I thought that the Parisian government put a block on that knowledge.”_

_“There was. All I had to do was change the VPN.” Damian took a chance to peer over at his passenger and saw her face buried in her hands. He could see the edge of her cheek and the tip of her ear. Both were flaming red. “I figured that anyone outed as a hero would be reveling in the fame it brought them. Surely remaining in Paris would have opened all kinds of doors for you seeing that you were one of its heroes.”_

_She shrugged timidly, her face still hidden. “I guess. I can’t tell you just how many job and apprenticeship offers I got after Adrien decided to reveal me to Paris. Adrien even offered to become a team and take over his father’s empire with me as the Head Designer and him as the face of the company.”_

_That sounded like a dream come true to any girl or so Damian thought. She could have made it big as the leading designer for an international fashion company before she was twenty. “So why didn’t you?”_

_“Well for one, it would have been too easy. My mother ingrained the phrase ‘easy come, easy go’ into me growing up and it’s one of the codes I live by. Besides, I’d prefer to build up my own company rather than just take the leftovers from a criminal. That way people will know me by my own deeds and my own talent. I want to work for success, not just take what’s offered to me.” Marinette sat up, but kept her gaze low. “And secondly, well, I just didn’t feel like there was anything keeping me in Paris.”_

_He heard the melancholic note in her voice and wanted to know more. “Don’t you have friends and family there that would’ve wanted you to stay?”_

_She thumbed the hem of her dress. “My parents love me, but they encouraged me to spread my wings and explore the world. As for friends… I don’t really have many. There’s Adrien, kind of, and Kagami, his girlfriend. Luka and Chloe are off on their own things, but I didn’t want to be a third wheel. Especially not to my ex-boyfriend and his new lady. I just wanted to be on my own for awhile.”_

_“Four people? There has to be more than that.” Damian meant it, too. Marinette seemed like a genuinely kind person if a bit meek. She baked snacks for heroes, was an incredible designer, and was all around a generous and kind-hearted young woman. If not friends, there should have been hordes of people flocking to her if only to take advantage of her generosity and talent. Could that be what made her curl into herself? Did she discover the true nature of her previous social circle?_

_Marinette ticked her tongue on the roof of her mouth. “The only ones worth mentioning.”_

_So he was right? Her mood had darkened because he brought up the memories of her old two-faced friends. Damian felt proud of himself for his people-reading skills. This was proof that they have improved since moving in with his father._

_The car slowed to a smooth stop in front of her apartment. She collected her and turned to address him. “Thank you very much for the ride. Would you like to come in for coffee?”_

_As much as he liked her coffee, he had things to do at home. Oracle had said she was finishing up her research on Marinette and he wanted to see all she had found. “Sorry, but I have homework to finish. You’re not the only college student in Gotham.”_

_She nodded and smiled sweetly. “Best of luck then. I’ll email your father when I’ve drawn up the concepts for approval. I hope you have a wonderful day.”_

_Her bluebell eyes were clear and genuine. He couldn’t find a trace of duality in her gaze and Damian felt his suspicions of the girl wither away a little. He kept the car in park until she was safely behind the door before pulling away from the curb._

*****

Everyone was seated in front of the computer monitors with Barbara at the keyboard. Stephanie waved from her spot beside Cass. “Hey, Demon! Did Marinette get home safe? You kept your hands to yourself, didn’t you?”

His only response was to sneer at the insinuation of sexual exploits and turned his focus to Oracle. “What have you found?”

Barbs flashed a victorious grin. “Lots. Ladies and gents, please turn your attention to the monitor and be amazed at my two weeks worth of research.”

Damian leaned against his father’s seat, his eyes pinned to the screen where Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s ID photo was up for viewing.

“There is a lot to unpack here, so let’s start with this little ray of sunshine. Meet Marinette; the daughter to two of Paris’ best bakers, a skilled baker herself, a fashion designer, winner of the Gabriel derby hat contest and later a costume contest, once guest judge on Chloe Bourgeois’ competitive fashion show, the hero Multimouse, Guardian of the Miraculous, and the Parisian hero Ladybug.”

The Wayne family watched the footage of a security camera as Ladybug stood next to the unmasked Multimouse and then carried her off. The black garbed cat hero leaped into the air and took off in the opposite direction. A few moments passed and the mess previously cleaned up by the Miraculous Cure reappeared along with a bejeweled Ladybug who seemed to spring up from the ground like a flower. She released the Akuma, purified it, and cast the true Cure. She fell to her knees only to catch herself and swing off into the distance. 

Another clip was brought up of Marinette entering a bathroom and Ladybug leaving.

Barbara sat back, most pleased with her work. “You wouldn’t believe how easy it was to get this. You’d think someone in the government would’ve figured it out.”

Dick shot from his chair as if it were on fire. “Woah woah, wait a second! How in the hell did she do that? And why not reveal herself as Ladybug if she was already outed as Multimouse? What’s with the duplicity?”

His wife chuckled at his outburst. “Just sit back and let me spin you a tale.”

Dick followed his wife’s command and fell into his seat with a huff.

Barbara tapped away on the keyboard and brought up more footage. “It wasn’t hard to locate the files of the Ladyblog as nothing on the internet is ever gone, and it is a wealth of information. So back in 2015, the first Akuma was spotted in Paris, France. It wasn’t long after that when Ladybug and Chat Noir made their debut. And it was… rough. While Chat Noir showed some basic training, he was incredibly unfocused on the task at hand. Ladybug, on the other hand, was practically a superpowered civilian with absolutely no training to speak of. In fact, she didn’t, what would later be called, purify the Akuma and found out first hand that not doing so led to the Akuma’s multiplying and making dozens of the same villain she had just defeated. She tried again and got it right, ending with her saving the Mayor’s daughter, Hawkmoth revealing himself to Paris, and Ladybug declaring herself the city’s hero alongside Chat Noir.

“Months pass and the two seem to get the hang of things. His power granted by the Miraculous allowed him to destroy anything he touched. When I say destroy, I mean it turned the object to ash that would crumble to nothing when touched. Ladybug’s power seems to be that of creation. Against every new villain, she would use it to create some kind of object that would directly help her defeat them or give her a clue as to what to do next. After the Akuma was purified, she would cast the Miraculous Cure which would right all the wrongs done by the Akumatized civilian.”

They watched as clip after clip of a swarm of ladybugs fixing buildings, righting flipped and dented cars, and even healing people. Tim gaped in awe. Jason whistled in appreciation. “I know some people that would find that useful.” He coughed, the hacks sounding suspiciously like Clark Kent’s heroic identity.

Barbara shut him up with a glare. “They seemed to be getting into the swing of things when enter stage left one Lila Rossi; a nasty piece of work that should be rotting in the cells of Arkham Asylum next to Joker and Scarecrow.”

"Why do you say that?" Bruce asked, unfazed at the insinuation that a girl so young could be as bad as his city's villains. 

"Because she is a manipulative, nasty little liar who is responsible for four suicides spanning across five schools, and her next target was Marinette." A few articles popped up on the screen, all in Italian, detailing the tragic losses of two middle school and two high school students. "She went to three middle schools and two high schools before transferring to Francois Dupont. All her suicide victims follow the same pattern; Lila moves in, lies for attention, they call her out, and she poisons their classmates against them. All of her victims had impeccable reputations until she came along and broke them down. One girl in particular was a prima ballerina in training. Her career ended when she took a tumble down a mountain during a class trip. She hung herself and left a suicide note detailing how she was pushed by a classmate at Lila's behest. The boy who pushed her was sentenced to juvenile prison for her attempted murder and indirectly influencing her death while Lila walked away after giving a heartfelt and tearful testimony detailing how she only wanted to be friends with everybody. Her classmates told a different story, but Lila claimed that her peers needed someone to blame for Amora's death. The brother of the kid sentenced created a blog about Lila Rossi warning other schools about her true nature."

Dick gaped at the screen. "Jesus Christ! One kid did all that?"

Barbara nodded, "You should see what she got away with in Paris. A look through our lady's records showed that Marinette was expelled and reinstated a day later. The only explanation listed was a miscommunication between her and her accuser, Lila, so I'll bet that is an interesting story.

"So, once Lila made her debut things only got harder for Marinette. Hawkmoth started making smarter Akumas and Ladybug started building a team of temporary heroes, civilians who would get a Miraculous long enough to beat the villain and give it back after the fight was over. Everything was going well until Chloe Bourgeois somehow got her hands on one that Ladybug dropped by mistake and crowned herself Queen Bee, in front of a crowd. She was used two other times before Marinette was forced to retire her because she revealed her identity to all of Paris. Chloe didn't take it very well and sided with Hawkmoth when he followed Ladybug to the Guardian and stole the Miracle Box. All the identities of the temporary heroes were outed thanks to Chloe and Ladybug became the new Guardian. From then on, Marinette became a lot more cautious."

Damian was appalled at the tale taking form. Jason appeared just as disgusted when he voiced his opinion. "No shit. She was a teenager forced into a position of leadership and pitted against a man more than twice her age. I'm surprised she didn't say fuck it and push it onto to someone else."

Bruce was still and silent in a way that only rage could induce. "She was a child. She should never have been given that kind of responsibility."

"She did well considering the lack of training or preparation." Barbs jumped to her defense. "While there were no more temporary heroes, she and Chat Noir did learn to combine two Miraculous gems to get the job done. Really the only Akuma to give her any real trouble was Mother Mortis, and that particular fight was one we would've had trouble with if I'm being honest. Even if only for her targets."

Damian arched an eyebrow at the name. "Mother Mortis?"

Barbara nodded slowly and tapped at the keyboard. "Mother Mortis."

A video expanded across the screen. The person filming must've been hiding behind a car for the low and shaky quality. The subject was a woman wearing a tattered and torn black dress that would look perfectly at home on the cover of a Halloween costume catalogue. Her face was covered in a sheer black veil that partially shielded her pale black streaked face. Upon closer inspection, the streaks looked like tear tracks after the application of mascara and eyeliner. The one filming must've been leaning out too far because the villain spotted her and released a shriek that sent shivers down the spines of everyone who heard it. The woman turned into a blurred mass as she darted towards the camera with a speed beyond what a human should be capable of with clear lethal intent. The camera spun about before coming to a stop facing the sky. The mass moved on and the footage eventually cut off. An edit afterwards most likely. It was abundantly clear that the person filming was dead. 

"Mother Mortis was akumatized after she lost her baby. She was so overcome with grief and rage at her loss that she decided all mother's had to share her pain." Barbara's voice warbled a little. Another video appeared to replace the one that ended, this time it was obviously a street camera. "She went around Paris killing children. When she ran out of babies, she decided to kill anyone under the age of 18. Those who tried to stop her were just collateral."

The Wayne family looked on in growing horror as they began to understand the severity of what Hawkmoth had done. Dozens of tiny bodies littered the streets. Some were bundled together as if they were trying to comfort each other in death while others laid beneath their equally still mothers. The ones that didn't die with their children were weeping over their bodies. 

"Chat Noir never showed up to this fight. She was completely on her own." Damian couldn't seem to find his voice as Barbara continued. "No one to turn to, no one to trust. She took on that monster by herself because she had to, and that kind of burden should have never been put on her shoulders."

"How?" Stephanie croaked in devastation, her eyes fixed on the screen. 

Barbara shifted in her wheelchair. "She became what she called Viper Bug after combining the Ladybug and Snake Miraculous. That particular Miraculous gives the Holder the ability to turn back time, essentially giving them a second chance to get it right. If the Ladyblog is right."

"Like a reset button." Tim sounded weary in a way even his streak of sleepless nights couldn't achieve. 

Cassandra signed, "How many times did she reset?"

Oracle gave a halfhearted shrug. "Only she knows. The fight was said to have lasted an estimated two hours, but it could have been days for her. After that fight, her suit and mentality changed. It wasn't long after this that Hawkmoth was defeated. Still her life would get harder before it got better, as is the way of things." A new picture appeared of Ladybug. Instead of her red and black spotted suit, she was garbed in black. Thin crimson streaks ran down her limbs and torso highlighting her muscles. Her domino mask was black on top and red on the bottom with five tiny spots under her eyes. On her back, between her shoulder blades, was her symbol of a red circle with five spots. Her new look resembled something the Batfam would wear during their nocturnal excursions. It was a suit meant for slinking through the shadows while still looking stylish and maintaining her Ladybug aesthetic. 

Damian found his equilibrium. "She was a teenager with no training, no history of crime fighting, and no team save for a spoiled model boy. How could it have gotten harder?"

Barbara typed away and brought up a series of official school documents and a string of text messages. "Lila began to kick it into high gear to the point where Marinette was trying to get out of the class. She put in no less than seven requests to transfer classes in one semester citing bullying as the reason. Marinette did resign as class president, citing that she wanted to focus on developing her skills as a fashion designer. She took over more projects for the school itself like costumes for the plays, though there was an incident where someone had broken into the theater department and shredded the clothes a week before the first production. Marinette was able to fix the costumes before curtain call, but no one was ever punished for destroying them in the first place. Marinette was actually accused of being the culprit and investigated. There were a few other incidents and I'd bet a few more that went undocumented. Seriously, this girl was out to destroy Marinette all because she refused to bow to her whims."

Damian felt the familiar burn of rage simmering in his veins, burning on behalf of a girl he had just met for injustices long passed. He suppressed his feelings and pushed forward. "So how did a teenage girl and her mediocre sidekick manage to defeat a villain three times her age?"

"Well, it's not really clear. There are a few cameras that caught them sneaking into Agreste's fortress but nothing from the inside. Both Gabriel and his assistant were dragged out in handcuffs and police later rolled out Emilie Agreste's comatose body. Gabriel tried to defend his actions by confessing that the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous when combined could grant the Holder a wish, and he wanted to use it to wake his wife from her coma that was induced by wielding the damaged Peacock Miraculous."

Jason hissed through his teeth. "That sounds far too good to be true."

Barbs nodded and tapped away. "When Gabriel's lawyer tried to gain sympathy for his client, Ladybug effectively shot him down. She stated that the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous symbolized balance, Creation and Destruction, and that someone could combine the two to rewrite a rule of the universe. However, she made it clear that by doing so there was a great price to pay. She testified, and I quote, 'The universe runs on the rule of equal exchange. To take something from the universe, one will lose something of equal value. Had Gabriel succeeded in making his wish, someone would have had to take his wife's place; whether it be her twin sister, her own son, or Gabriel himself. That's not even mentioning the universal backlash of making such a wish. Emile used a damaged Miraculous and continued to use it even though it was making her sick. Her coma, though tragic, was the result of her own actions. I truly am sorry for the suffering this has caused the Agreste and Graham de Vanily families, but that does not condone the misery that Gabriel enforced on the city.' Unquote. She even claimed that the Black Plague was a backlash from a selfish wish, along with the sinking of Atlantis and the burial of Pompeii."

"That sounds familiar. Didn't Diana once say that Pompeii was a magical incident?" Stephanie respected Wonder Woman and dedicated time to speaking with the woman whenever they had a chance to meet.

Bruce wasn't so sure. "I'll have to call to confirm. I'll have to contact Aquaman too and get more information on the sinking of Atlantis. Anything else we ought to know?"

"Not much. Adrien was arrested after his father was outed as Hawkmoth under suspicion of aiding a terrorist and revealed his own identity to prove his innocence." A clip of a press conference started playing with the blond sitting front and center with a team of lawyers. He got up, rushed into the crowd, and dragged their new designer onto the platform. "He revealed Marinette as Multimouse and called to the other heroes to step up. After that, the city all but praised them. They became local celebrities much to Marinette's distaste. Some like Alya Cesaire and Nino Lahiffe reveled in the attention while Marinette and Luka Couffaine turned down interviews. I guess Alya and Adrien must have gotten into some kind of argument because he then slapped the girl with a lawsuit. Alya and several of Marinette's classmates, in addition with Lila Rossi, were sued for their abuse of Marinette. The kids were tried for emotional and physical trauma to her person to which some were declared innocent. As for Alya and Lila, they were found guilty of a number of crimes including: libel, slander, defamation, breaking and entering, destruction of personal property, extortion, blackmail, malicious threats, and aiding a terrorist. There's more but I think you all get the picture; Lila is a bitch and Alya is the most gullible moron to ever grace the planet."

Jason growled under his breath. "Serves the bitch right. She didn't verify her source and abandoned her friend for some outlandish stories."

Tim shared his brother's sentiment of disgust. "She trusted the wrong person despite every warning to verify her source. If she had taken the time to research Lila's background, she would have discovered her stories were false. Alya should have known better as an amateur reporter."

"I can only imagine how Marinette felt." Stephanie sighed thoughtfully as she sympathized with the bluenette. "She trusted Alya enough to make her a hero only for the bitch to turn on her because some new girl had a few stories to tell. She must've felt so alone."

Barbara ran a shaky hand through her red hair. "She was alone. The Guardian left a half trained teenager to protect these powerful relics that would be catastrophic in the wrong hands. All she had was a partner who treated the situation like a game and her own council. She had no one to turn to when things got hard."

Like the child he is, Dick raised his hand. "Question: if their identities were already outed, then shouldn't the public have known already?"

Barbara shook her head. "There was no footage of the Miracle Queen battle and the temporary heroes were told to keep quiet. Chloe was probably far too embarrassed and humiliated to say anything and she transferred to a new school for the next semester. Marinette never used them again because she refused to risk they're families safety."

Damian inhaled and exhaled slowly. The picture of Marinette Dupain-Cheng was starting to come together and revealed a different person than what he had been expecting. Her history indicated that she was a talented and upstanding woman with a heroic disposition. As a civilian she had been used for her craft and as a hero she was used for power. The people she called friends, those who she had placed her trust in, tossed her aside. As much as he complained about his adopted brother's, Damian knew he could rely on them if he was in a tight spot. He could go to them if he had a problem he felt he couldn't face alone. They were formidable fighters in their own right and have saved his backside more than a few times, not that he'd ever admit it. Damian tried to put himself in her shoes and couldn't quite comprehend what she felt. He may be naturally reclusive, but he always had someone willing to help him. It was his mother in his early years and now his father and adopted siblings. Marinette's partners betrayed her trust save for the one who harassed her for dates. 

Knowing what he did now lessened his suspicions of the girl. Now he just felt sorry for her. "She was a civilian pushed into heroism without so much as a good luck and fuck you then had all those she trusted stab her in the back. She'd be an idiot not to be wary of others."

Tim leaned forward, elbows on his knees and hands clasped tightly. "So how do we proceed?"

Barbara answered before Bruce could even open his mouth. "We wait and we establish trust. Let her come to us."

Tim sighed, sounding just as soul weary as they all felt. “It won’t be easy.”

“The best things usually aren’t.” Damian found himself agreeing with Marinette’s statement back in the car and what it meant. Easy come, easy go. It would take consistency and dedication to get Marinette to truly extend her trust again, but to be let into her inner circle would no doubt be a reward in and of itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am always up for hearing ideas and feedback from you guys. Stay safe. :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another night, another commission. And a phone call from an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, mostly cause I'm running out of steam here. What would you all like to see here? Throw me a bone and I'll keep this dumpster fire burning. Should Riddler make an appearance next chapter? Harley? Give me your opinions! :3

Two months have passed since Marinette's initial meeting with the Wayne family. She was a third of the way through their commission and excitedly finished yet another suit. The bluenette stretched her aching back as she contemplated her life in Gotham. Her social circle was practically nonexistent here, but it's not like it was any different in Paris. The people in this town were used to seeing tragedy and misfortune and learned to keep their cards close and extend trust sparingly. 

Marinette liked that. She liked having to work her way into someone's inner circle. She nearly flipped with joy when one of the girls in her fashion class invited her out clubbing for the weekend. Students from her other classes were starting to warm up to her too, asking about life in Paris and her opinion on America. 

Her phone trilled the melody of a Clara Nightingale song and shocked Marinette out of her head. The make on the caller id soured her mood, but Adrien was a friend and he deserved an answer. She picked up the device and hit the green icon. "Salute, Minou."

"Ma petite souris." His voice was like velvet, deeper now with age, yet her heart no longer fluttered at the sound. If anything, she felt annoyance and a sense of impending dread. "It's been awhile. How are you liking Gotham?"

Marinette got up and wandered outside. The air was getting cooler and soon she would have to switch out her summer clothes for her winter wardrobe. She had more than a few outfits she created earlier in the year and she was dying to show them off. "I love it here. There is so much inspiration to be found here. The architecture of these buildings are just amazing."

Adrien sighed through the phone. "That's not the answer I wanted to hear."

A surprised snort escaped Marinette, cutting off whatever the blond wanted to say next. "What? Did you think I would break down and panic, call begging you to rescue me? Do you have so little faith in my abilities?"

"It's not that, Mari. I just miss you is all." A pause. "It's been really lonely over here. The social circles would be easier to traverse with you here. Out of the two of us, you are better with people."

When compared to Adrien… "I have my own business to build here. Besides, you're the one that was groomed to be a multi-millionaire CEO. Shouldn't you know how to handle the masses?"

The sounds of the city couldn't drown out his voice. "It would be easier with you here. You always manage to make the day a little brighter. And it's always fun talking to you. Not like these stuffy people that only care about their public image." 

A memory of a crowded classroom flashed through Marinette's mind and she felt a surge of painful resignation. Habit forced the emotions down into the depths of her psyche. “You don’t give yourself enough credit. You were far more popular in school than I was.”

“Mari…” Adrien started in the tone that always preceded a long winded rant excusing his past actions and dismissing my reactions as overly emotional. The very sound of it brought her anxiety roaring to the surface.

Not wanting to get into yet another argument, Marinette said her goodbyes and ended the call. She tossed her phone into the lone table with little care as to how it might damage the delicate device. Her head hung low as she tried to suppress the memories and engine that always resurfaced every time she spoke with Adrien. She reminisced about the days when her biggest worry was making it to school on time and confessing her love to the very same boy. It still shocked her just how quickly her life had gone to hell, and all of it started by a girl diagnosed as a psychopath. 

"Rough night?"

She jumped in surprise and then mentally scolded herself for doing so. Honestly, she should've gotten used to the sudden appearance of the local vigilantes. Her balcony was visited every night by at least one member of the team. Sometimes she was too busy to do more than wave hello, but she would often spare a few minutes to chat with them. She enjoyed sharing her family's recipes with them and getting feedback. She wasn't anywhere near as good as her parents, but the heroes seemed to enjoy them. 

Marinette cocked her head and saw Robin munching on a blueberry scone. She offered him a sad smile. "It is now. Not because you! Just… An old friend called me and talking to him usually ends with me sulking over past mistakes. How has your night been?"

“Dull. Suspiciously so. The Riddler has escaped Arkham again. It’d be best if you stay in doors for now and play it safe.” Robin sauntered over and leaned in the railing next to me. “So, tell me about this old friend. Maybe talking will make you feel better. At least that’s what my partners think when they badger me about my day.”

The girl giggled into her palm. “I wouldn’t want to bother you. Surely you have better things you could be doing.”

Broad shoulders shrugged in nonchalance. “Not really. The streets are quiet and my partners are getting overly emotional. Besides, I’m curious. You always seem so bright and happy. What kind of person could dim that inner light of yours?”

Her face and neck burned in flattered embarrassment. “Well… his name is Adrien. He was one of my old classmates, and I used to have the biggest crush on him.”

Robin’s eye twitched beneath the mask, not that she noticed. “Oh? He must’ve been something special to draw your eye.”

“He was something alright.” Marinette snorted in self depreciation. “When I first met him, all I saw was a boy standing over my seat that had this huge wad of chewed gum on it. Chloe, a rich and spoiled brat that bullied me, had been bragging to anyone who stayed long enough to listen that her childhood friend would be enrolling at school. I decided at that moment that I wouldn’t like him. Any friend of Chloe’s was surely just as rotten as she is and I was determined to hate him. Seeing him and that wad of nasty gum just proved my suspicions of him.

“But then he apologized. After school. It was raining and I had forgotten my umbrella and he came rushing outside to get to his chauffeured car. He said he was sorry and explained that it was Chloe that had stuck the gum on my seat and he had just been trying to find a way to remove it. He didn’t have to apologize. I was nothing but a new classmate to him and he owed me nothing.” She smiled softly at the memory. “It was at that moment that I fell in love with him.”

The woman with midnight hair and clear blue eyes pinned an experienced and world weary vigilante to the spot with her pained gaze. “It was his kindness that drew me to him, and it was his ‘kindness’ that drove me away. Because I realized that he was not so much kind as he was… nice.”

Robin, as world weary as he was, was completely stumped by her confession. “Aren’t kind and nice synonyms? Don’t they mean the same thing?”

She giggled again, humourlessly. “No. They are vastly different. Being kind is being genuinely thoughtful of those around you. Being kind is going out of your way to make someone else’s day better. Being kind is standing up for those who need it even when it means putting yourself in the line of fire and expecting nothing in return. You, and Batman, and Nightwing… you and all of your partners are kind even when you are not using pretty words and gentle touches.

“Someone who is nice is cordial with everyone. They are amicable to everyone they come across even when that person does not deserve it. Nice means someone who will keep the status quo even at the cost of someone else’s happiness. Nice means you are willing to ask a friend to swallow their own pain and humiliation and discomfort so that their tormentor does not feel ostracized. Nice is someone who will stay by your side so long as it makes them look good, but will abandon you when you start to drag them down.” Marinette hastily wiped away a tear threatening to fall. “And yet appear back in your life when everything is okay again and your reputation drastically improves.”

Marinette bent at the waist to rest her chin on her arms folded over the rail. She felt Robin’s empathetic gaze and sensed him move a little closer. “I know how you feel, to an extent. I live surrounded by those who only want me for selfish reasons. It is a lonely existence, and stressful. I am slow to trust and quick to pass judgement. I only have one friend and I’m sure he only sticks around because he was dropped one too many times as a baby. Over the years, I’ve grown to appreciate him. I don’t know what I would do if he just up and left me like that. I’d probably revert back to the spoiled, raging brat I used to be and take it out on my brothers as if they need any more reason to hate me.”

Marinette felt honored that a hero of Robin’s reputation and caliber confided in her about something so personal. Her woes of dead and dying friendships melted away in this man’s presence. She smiled up at him. “Well you can add me to your list of friends.”

The red, green, and yellow clad hero jerked back in surprise. “Why would I do that?”

“Because you listened to my whining without complaint and even shared some of your own worries with me. Plus, you eat the treats I make specifically for you.” She straightened until she stood proud and tall, as tall as her 5’2 stature would allow her to feel, and reached out to poke his nose. This action was made easy by his 5’4 height and would have been much more difficult had it been any of the other Gotham heroes. “If that isn’t friendship then I don’t know what is, monsieur!”


End file.
